particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Konservative Monarchistische Partei
The Konservative Monarchistische Partei of Dundorf (KMP) was formed during the late 2480s and early 2490s. It became the fourth largest party in the Bundestag with 73 seats after the May 2490 election, thanks almost entirely to it's monolithic support base in Julstoch. Steps to Power In their first election, May 2490, the KMP won 73 seats in the Bundestag and became the fourth-largest party in Dundorf. They also gained three ministries in the cabinet. This was considered a grand first step, though some were unsure of the longevity of the KMP. In May 2492 to the shock of all the KMP won 111 seats in the Bundestag becoming the second largest party, and most importantly of all Krohnprinzen Georg Friedrich von Hohenstauffen was elected Bundespräsident. Any who had their doubts had them no longer. The people had spoken. The KMP was on it's way to re-instating Prinz Georg Friedrich. Alliance with the BMD In November 2493 the Bund Mittelstand Dundorf (League of the Dundorfian Middle Class) announced a formal Endorsement of and Alliance with the KMP. In a press-event at the Royal Hotel in Dunburg BMD Chairman Heinz Brandt and KMP Chairman Christoph von Wittelsbach shook hands for cameras before a Q&A session with the press. The explanation given is that, despite it's reputation for snobbery the KMP is a party dedicated to the Middle Class of Dundorf, dedicated to fighting against Illegal Immigration, Outsourcing and Corporatism, as well as the government corruption brought on by Corporatism. The support of the BMD were speculated to have an impact on the elections in May. Founding The KMP was founded in the city of Schmittburg, in the Bundesland Julstoch by 35-year-old Christoph von Wittelsbach, with the aim of restoring his friend Prinz Georg Friedrich von Hohenstauffen, scion of the House Hohenstauffen, allegedly heir to the throne of Dundorf, to Kingship. Georg Friedrich and Christoph found that they held similar political views, and von Wittelsbach decided to take up Georg Friedrich's cause as Pretender to the Throne of Dundorf. The two of them formed a group of like-minded young noblemen they had befriended and made contacts with during their time attending Military Academy, called the Royalists Society of Greater Dundorf. Upon their graduation, they founded the KMP in Schmittburg, Julstoch. With the funding of many a rich (but landless) noble house, keen on regaining title and power, they set about campaigning during the two years preceeding the May 2490 election. They moved their Head Quarters to the city of Lutzenkamp in late 2489, and assembled their candidates for the election. Most of their candidates were noblemen; those who were not had to be either very intelligent and motivated speakers, writers or organizers to be allowed into a noble's club. Support of Julstoch In their first election the KMP received an average of between 3-7% of the voters in the Bundesländer with the notable exception of Julstoch, in which they gained 39.3% of the vote in the popular election, beating out any other party in the Bundesland, and Georg Friedrich von Hohnestauffen, the pretender to throne of Dundorf and KMP candidate for Bundespräsident won 38.6% of the vote, soundly beating th runner-up in Julstoch, SAP-D by nearly 15 points. The Land of Julstoch is therefore considered the KMP's stronghold, it's hometown, the base it operates from to try and break into national Dundorfian politics. The party's national Headquarters is located in Lutzenkamp, one of the three major cities of Bundesland Julstoch. Important personalities Heinrich von Guderian, of the presitigious military family von Guderian, is the current Minister of Foreign Affairs in Dundorf. Gerhard Graf von Rommel of the House von Rommel is the current Minister of Defense in Dundorf. Albrecht von Duisberg is the current Minister of Justice in Dundorf. Helmuth von Kassel of the famed military family von Kassel is the current Minister of Science and Technology in Dundorf. Fritz-Till Graf von Mises is the current Minister of Trade and Industry in Dundorf. All are important figures in the KMP, young rulers of great noble houses, and vital to the KMP's success, future and present. They, amongst a few others, make up the inner circle of the KMP with Christoph von Wittelsbach and Krohnprinzen Georg Friedrich. Support of Noble Houses Notable Aristocratic families and houses who support the KMP or whose scions are members include: *The von Duisbergs *The von Mahrens *The von Lubecks *The von Blankenburgs *The von Raspes *The von der Bärs *House von Salza *House von Mises Views Monarchism The KMP is first and foremost a Royalist party. After this, it's most important aspects are it's Protestantism and Conservatism. As a monarchist party, it believes in absolute Male Primogeniture, and in tracing lineage solely through Patrilineal Descent (meaning they believe even bastard children to bear their Father's family Name). Liberty The KMP is utterly dedicated to unrestricted private firearms ownership. It is also dedicated to delegating decisions about certain issue to local governments, fighting the National Identity Card, and ensuring police power does not go too far. Morality The KMP is dedicated to combatting what it sees as the evils of Dundorfian society, evils it believes to have been encouraged by Socialist government after Socialist government in Dundorf. These evils are Secularism, Feminism, Homosexuality and the unrestrictive influx of immigrants from third world countries. Or, in other words, paranoid right-wing extremism, and the oprressment of those it believe will "pollute" Dundorf. Meaning anyone who does not support the KMP. Economics The KMP believes in Free Market Capitalism tempered by three things: Moderate Environmentalism, enforcement of Anti-Trust Laws, and pursuit of National Interest over concerns about free trade when it comes to international trade deals, and protecting Dundorf's industrial and agricultural base. However, the KMP believes that pursuing National Interest in Foreign Trade should be done with a Carrot-and-Stick mix of Tariffs on goods from countries that manipulate currency, abuse workers or disrespect environmental law, and tax-breaks for companies that manufacture in Dundorf instead of outsourcing. Religion The KMP is dedicated to the establishment of the Church of Dundorf (Den Dundorfs Kirche) with the King as Head, a State Church in which membership will not be mandatory but no other religion will be officially recognized, for the purposes of taxation or missionarial freedoms. In which individual Protestant denominations will have a certain amount of freedom to determine their own Doctrine. This will allow Calvinist churches and Lutheran churches to exist within the Church of Dundorf, and therefore be recognized. Any church would be allowed join the Church of Dundorf, as long as it met these criteria: *It must be a Protestant Church, which is to say it must deny the Authority of the Pope, and the idolatry of the Saints. *It must oppose Homosexuality *It must oppose Abortion *It must oppose Women-Ministers *It must not support the practice of Polyandry Within these parameters a church within the Church would be free to decide about the Deity or Manhood of Christ, the validity of the Trinity, the nature of Original sin, Works versus Predestination, Icons, the legitimacy of Polygyny and so on. The Church would primarily serve as a symbol, stating to the world "This is a Protestant Nation", as well as ensuring any church that wants recognition must not stray too far from the Bible. Militant Wing The Militant Wing of the KMP is the Königswache, or King's Watch. The Organization's full title is Konservative Monarchistische Partei, Königswache Divisione. Gerhard Graf von Rommel, former Minister of Defence, is the commanding officer of the Königswache. Karl Ludwig von Guderian, younger brother of former Foreign Minister Heinrich von Guderian is the second in command. Category:Dundorf parties